


Aquadot Drabbles

by becky69lu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld - Freeform, Human AU, Limb Enhancer Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky69lu/pseuds/becky69lu
Summary: In this world we're just beginningTo understand the miracle of livingBaby, I was afraid beforeBut I'm not afraid anymore





	1. Earth Bonding

Aquamarine pouted, crossing her arms and refusing to touch the Earths dirty ground with her gravity connectors. 

 

"They're just called feet here, weird huh?" 

 

Aquamarine groaned in response. 

"I don't care much for your 'Earth lingo', I'm NOT touching the dirt." 

 

Although shes felt the earths ground before, it was different from when she was there temporarily rather than stuck here like now. 

Long story short, she was being stubborn.

 

Peridot frowned in response. 

Aquamarine couldn't care less. 

I mean, do understand that she isn't ungrateful. When Steven dropped her off at the secluded barn after the main crystal gems couldn't handle her living at the temple, Peridot WAS the one to take her in. 

 

Lapis on the otherhand refused to be associated with her no matter how much Aquamarine had tried.  
Peridot told her not to take it personally and that she'll come around. All the blue gem did in response though was scoff. 

Peridot didn't seem to take comments like that to heart at all and in fact wouldn't leave her alone. She kept attempting to get her to partake in earth activities and bonding activities, which was what led to the blue gem floating in the middle of their corn field with Peridot trying to convince her to come down. 

 

"Come on, its not like its going to hurt you!" 

 

Aquamarine scoffed. 

"Well of COURSE it won't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it." 

 

It seemed like the green gem was ready to give up when instead she sat down on the dirt like it was second nature. 

Her green eyes bore into her light blue ones with empathy.

 

"Look, I get it. I seriously do get it. Most of my existence was spent in limb enhancers. How do you think I felt when I was bare without them on an alien planet that I had little to no knowledge on? I know its difficult to adjust, but you have to TRY. That's the only way you'll ever get used to living here."

 

For once, the snarky blue gem had nothing to say. 

Instead she grumbled and lowered herself to the ground before retracting her wings for the first time since shes been back. 

She stood on the dirt with a pout and her arms crossed.

 

Peridot glowed in response with a big smile that Aquamarine has never seen on a Peridot before.

She decided she liked it.


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets an Aquamarine on Homeworld

"Peridot."

"Aquamarine."

Peridot grimaced as the little annoying blue gem boarded her ship with a shit eating grin.

"Hm. Adequate at best I see." 

The green gem held back a growl, trying to put on a pleasant face. Aquamarine was an important member of Blue Diamonds court, and her diamond wouldn't be happy to find out that Peridot was being unwelcoming to her.

"I try." Peridot replied through gritted teeth.

Aquamarine flew to the control room, Peridot hot on her heels making sure she wouldn't ruin anything.  
Although the smaller was a pilot too, the tall green gem had a feeling she wouldn't provide the same care here as she would her own ship.

"Wow, you're still using this old system? The update was what, like 5 rotations ago?" She laughed.

Peridot held back a snarky remark. "I work with what I have here." 

"Hardly resourceful, 5XG." Her blue eyes glanced over at the green gem before continuing her tour. 

Her little gloved hands traced over a nearby wall, tsking when dust gathered up. 

"Didn't your diamond give you this vessel for the special earth mission in a few months? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, taking care of it?"

"I probably would if little annoying insects weren't breathing down my neck.." The comment flew out of her mouth without a second thought, catching the mistake too late.  
Peridots eyes widened, expecting the worst.

Instead Aquamarine grinned. "Likewise. You know, you're somewhat pleasant to be around compared to your general population." 

Peridot blushed, unused to the attention.

"Just keep your ship proper or else I'll have to come visit again." Peridot nodded, escorting the smaller to the front entrance of the ship. Before she left, the blue gem turned to Peridot.

"I expect we cross paths again, 5XG. Until then." She winked and just like that, gone. 

Peridot let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She was so screwed.


	3. Breaking Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a human AU and kind of a sequel to my story, "The Neighbors Daughter" but it's from Peridots perspective. This drabble can be read without reading that however :) enjoy

You're Peridot.

You're currently at the park closest to your house with your girlfriend. 

Shes on a swing next to you, her feet lazily playing with the wood chips on the ground. 

You're swinging half heartily because you're too busy focusing on the girl next to you.

Its midnight, and neither of you should be here because you're both 15 with curfews and bedtimes still.

She should be at home, watching the stars from her window instead of at an empty playground. Even though its August and schools been out for almost 2 months now, your mother still makes you go to bed at 9:30. Curfew was almost 3 hours ago.

You didn't really care though. The girl with the sparkling blue eyes that brightened under the moonlight is who you cared about.  
You cared about the way her jet black hair twirled in the wind and how she never stops smiling when you're around.

You like her. Luckily for you, she likes you too. 

Her eye catches yours, and she turns to you. Her hand reaches for yours and you slip it into hers with ease.

Both of you had done it a million times by now but the electricity of her touch is still hard to get used to.

She suddenly has a twinkle in her eye which you know means nothing good. She brings your pale hand up to her mouth and she places a delicate kiss on top of it.

A bright blush breaks out across your face and she giggles lovingly.

Aquamarine gets up from her swing. Shes suddenly in front of you, still holding your hand.   
The breeze comes through both of you and it feels amazing, but not as amazing as her breath tickling against your face.

She leans in close, her nose barely touching yours. The moonlight has never made her look so beautiful before.  
Her other hand reaches up and cups your cheek delicately. 

She moves in and now you're kissing her. Her lips are soft and warm and they increase the tempature of your body until its boiling. You never get used to it.  
Shes moving above you, looping a leg through the swing, than another until shes sitting on your lap. 

The only sounds are the crickets in the grass around the playground, a light wind that's taking you and your girlfriend to another world, and the creaking of the swing as you both fidget against each other.

Kissing was never something you did before, and that was the case with Aqua.  
You both had your first kisses with each other.

Both of you were learning together which made everything more exciting.

As you both backed away for air, she brushes her hand against your golden locks, looking at you like shes never seen something more beautiful in her life.  
It makes you blush under the attention but shes not having any of it.

"I love you." She mutters under her breath.

It seems she didn't realize what she said until your eyes widen and you're at a loss for words.

It clicks in her brain and her hold on you goes rigid.

"I-I'm sorry Dot, I-"

You never let her finish her sentence and instead bring your lips to hers once again.   
Its a quick peck but its enough to shut her up.

Your gaze meets hers and you can see how her blue eyes are full of worry. She looks like she made a big mistake, but you know its far from it.

Maybe yesterday you couldn't figure out if you truly loved Aqua, but now looking at her above you with that look in her eyes and how shes holding you, you make up your mind.

"I love you too, Aqua." 

Her eyes fill with a happiness you never thought your cynical girlfriend would have.

She leans her forehead against yours and shes laughing freely as her arms wrap around you.

She kisses everywhere on your face making you laugh too. Her hands roam up and down your body making your body raise its temperature. You spaz when her index finger brushes against your stomach, making you fall backwards off the swing. 

Sand goes everywhere for a moment, and you brush some off your cheeks. When you open your eyes her blue ones are close to yours and her hands are on either side of you. You blush a deep red, and she starts giggling manically. 

Her laugh is contagious and before you know it, you're laughing too. When everything stills after you both finish laughing, she brushes hair off your forehead and kisses the scar there. 

"You truly are lovely, Peridot." 

You couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.


End file.
